King of Hearts
by assdDGnimagsfa
Summary: A strange boy comes to Bloor's with a powerful endowment. In his first week he humiliates Manfred in front of everyone. What are the consequences of his actions? And how do the Bloor's have power over him and his family? rated T to be safe.
1. New Kid

This is my first fanfic, so please be reasonably nice, I'm okay with a little bit of flames though

This is my first fanfic, so please be reasonably nice, I'm okay with a little bit of flames though.

Charlie Bone and friends are 14. My character, Aaron Hart is 15.

_**Aarons POV**_

"Aaron, wake up. It's time to go to your new school."

Aaron woke up at the sound of his mother's voice immediately. He remembered that today he would be starting at the fancy school Bloor's Academy. He and his mother had just moved here from California and since he was endowed, the Bloor's had immediately requested that he attend their academy. He had not wanted to go since he had heard from a friend of his who attended last year that they try to control the endowed, but him and his mother were poor and Bloor's was willing to pay for his full tuition.

"Do I really have to go to this school, mom?" moaned the tired Aaron.

His mother made an exhausted face before replying "Yes."

"Damn rich kid school"

"Quit whining Aaron! We're lucky to have an opportunity like this. With a degree from this place you'll be able to go to whatever college you want"

Mrs. Hart looked at her son fondly. He was a tall boy, about 6 ft 2 and had shining, neck length blonde hair, and his eyes were icy blue. '_He looks just like his father'._

"Okay mom I have to go or I'll miss the bus." This was a lie, and they both knew that Aaron would use his endowment to reach the school.

"Okay hurry up and I'll se you Friday."

Aaron walked out the door and looked back at his mother once more before vanishing into thin air.

_**Charlie's POV**_

Charlie woke up groggy. This weekend was supposed to be fun, him hanging with his friends having a good time, but every thing turned out wrong. Why can't things just be simple, why can't he just lead a normal life?

His Aunts had come over the previous day and were nagging at him about his detention. '_I bet that Matron only gave me detention last week so that they could all come and bitch at me on the weekend.'_

He took a quickly took a shower, and got dressed before heading downstairs to eat a breakfast.

"Good morning Charlie!" his mom and grandma Maisie said simultaneously.

"Is grandma Bone awake yet?"

"Not yet so you should eat your breakfast quickly"

Maisie had made a delicious meal of pancakes and bacon, which Charlie ate quickly.

"I'm going to grab my stuff. Don't want to miss my bus"

"Alright sweetie. See you on Friday." His mother thought for a second. "Hopefully." she added.

Charlie chuckled before grabbing his bag and walking to the bus stop.

_**Aarons POV**_

'_I love this feeling'_

No matter how many times he did it, teleporting was always fun. It was like jumping out of a plane and landing on your feet, but at the same time going wherever you wanted.

He had just arrived at a large gate before a massive building.

'_So this is my new school'_

Aaron looked it over thoroughly

'_Doesn't look so bad'_

_**Charlie's POV**_

Charlie was sitting on the bus next to his best friend Fidelio. Fidelio was not endowed like Charlie but he was a musical genius. Charlie wasn't extraordinary but he was getting very good at playing the trumpet and was even allowed to be in school performances now. Fidelio was giving him some general tips on how to play when they reached the Academy.

"Hey Charlie, look over there! There's a kid standing by the gates!"

Charlie looked and saw a tall and powerful looking kid staring at the gates to Bloor's.

"Must be a new kid."


	2. Arm

I'd like to thank "evilroxmyworld" for being the first to review my story

I'd like to thank "evilroxmyworld" for being the first to review my story.

_**Charlie's POV**_

There was an uncomfortable air in the Red King's Room. It had all been caused by the new endowed kid Aaron Hart.

Aaron had arrived three days earlier and had already caused more trouble than Charlie had in his first couple of weeks.

At first he had seemed to be a normal and quiet kid, if he hadn't arrived mid-term most probably wouldn't have thought him to be endowed. But at lunch on Wednesday he had surprised everyone.

"If it isn't the Hart child" Manfred Bloor was gazing down at Aaron Hart while Asa was snickering behind him.

"Hello Manfred" he said this in an annoyed tone, which made Manfred noticeably angrier.

"You will address me as 'Sir', do you understand?"

"Yes Manfred"

At this point Manfred was fuming and seemed about ready to kill someone.

"You will listen to the rules, you mongrel brat or I can make things very hard for you. And your mother."

That's when it happened.

It was all so fast that no one quite had understood what happened. One second Manfred was glowering down at Aaron Hart with Asa giggling behind him and the next Asa was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose and Manfred's arm was behind his back while his face was slammed on the table top.

"If you ever threaten my mother again I will kill you" His voice was the most terrifying thing Charlie had ever heard. "Do _**you **_understand?"

"You will pay for this Hart!" Manfred's voice was desperate and everyone knew he was scared despite his tough talk.

"didn't answer my question" and Aaron twisted Manfred's arm until there was a loud crack that swept through the dining hall like thunder, which was soon drowned out by a loud high pitched scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know this chapter is kind of short, but I added another chapter at the same time as this one and I just thought this was own-chapter-worthy (not writing, but I like that Manfred's arm get's broken)


	3. In the King's Room

My story is getting pretty kick ass for a first story, huh

My story is getting pretty kick ass for a first story, huh? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie Bone or any of Jenny Nimmo's characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Charlie's POV**_

Charlie looked at Aaron Hart, who was sitting diagonally from him. For someone who had just broken a faculty member's arm he looked exceptionally calm.

Charlie examined the rest of the Children of the Red King. Emma was trying to do her work but every now and then she looked at Aaron with a look of fascination.

Tancred and Lysander weren't even trying to hide their respect for Aaron. Even though he was in the same year as them he had done something that neither of them had ever even seriously thought of doing.

Gabriel was doing his work and only cast a few looks at Aaron.

Billy looking at Aaron as though he were Superman. The look he gave Aaron Hart was one of complete worship and adoration. Charlie was just able to stifle a laugh, which came out as a strangled cough.

"There something funny Bone?" demanded the humiliated Manfred.

"No sir"

Charlie pretended to get back to his work. When he thought about it, it would make sense for Billy to hero-worship someone who had broken the arm of a man who had tortured him for years. This thought brought Charlie to look at the evil endowed.

Manfred was trying to look casual, but in the end it just shouted out his hurt pride and the arm that was in a sling and cast.

The twins, Idith and Inez Branko were as expressionless as always, but something in their eyes seemed to show a hint of fear as they gazed at the tall blonde boy who had injured their master.

Joshua Tilpin had the same annoying smile that he always had on.

Asa was the hardest to guess. He acted as though he was as distressed as Manfred, but something about the way he looked at Aaron seemed to say '_Well done!'_

"Get back to your work Bone!"

Charlie jumped at the sound of Manfred's loud voice.

"Yes sir"

_**Aaron's POV**_

The second Aaron had broken Manfred's arm he knew it had been a mistake.

The Bloor's were powerful, and the city was in pretty much in their control. He hadn't meant to break his arm, but it was in his nature to fight back, even when he should have let things go.

'_He pushed me too far. If he hadn't threatened my family he would still have the use of both arms.'_

Aaron sighed mentally when he remembered Dr. Bloor's words.

_**Flashback**_

"_This is only your third day here and you have spoken back to a faculty member, as well as assaulted said faculty member, who happens to be my son. After all we did for you. We're paying your entire tuition, you do know that? We're also paying your mothers rent and we found her a job, and you still show this kind of insolence?!" _

"_I'm sorry sir"_

"_Sorry won't fix my sons arm, will it?"_

"_No"_

"_I'm giving you detention for the rest of the semester. Lucky for you there are only five more weeks."_

"_..."_

"_That will be all"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Aaron wasn't all that sad for himself, but he knew it would be hard for his mother since she generally needed help around the house one weekends.

'_I'm sorry mom' _was what Aaron thought as he saw that it was time to leave, packed up, and headed to his dormitory.


End file.
